


Happy Birthday, Mr. Eomer

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom, Karl Urban - Fandom, Star Trek RPF, Urbine - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slapping, Don't Forget the Cake, Face-Fucking, M/M, and cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Karl Urban's birthday and Chris Pine has just the present for him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Eomer

“Happy. Birthday. To. Youuuuu. Happy Birthday, to youuuuu. Happy. Birthday, Mr. Eomerrrrrrr, Happy Birthday to youuuu.”  Chris was doing his best Marilyn Monroe impersonation.

 Karl was doing his best not to laugh.  He failed and burst into giggles, pulling Chris deeper into his lap so the love of his life couldn’t squirm away.

“What? I thought I sounded just like Marilyn.” Chris whined.

“You did, sweet’art, like Marilyn would sound today. Not too bad for a chick who’s been dead for over fifty years.” Karl let out a high pitched giggle when Chris started to tickle him. Karl managed somehow to roll them over, pinning Chris’ hands over his head in the process. “Now this is more like it.” Karl smiled before he kissed Chris long and slow. He felt Chris pull against his hands and his cock got that much harder. “And where do you think you’re goin’ Princesssss?”

Chris loved the way Karl’s voice hissed around words that ended in an “S” like his name and his nickname. He felt his cock jerk against Karl’s stomach.  “Cake.” He managed weakly, squirming against Karl again hoping for a bit more friction against his dick.

“Lookin’ for dessert, huh? I think I can help out with the cream.” The look in Karl’s eyes was positively filthy. He released Chris’ hands and scooted himself forward until his denim clad erection was right in front of Chris’ face. “Come get it.” Karl ordered.

Chris felt his cock spasm, he almost came in his pants. He let out a low moan and Karl laughed. Chris made quick work of Karl’s button and zipper and worked the tight denim down Karl’s hips as far as he could. The brave bastard had gone commando. Chris moaned louder this time when Karl’s cock practically bounced forward to hit him in the face. He reached forward to stroke it.

“Uhhh, uhhh, Chris, hands off.” Karl whispered. He took himself in hand and rubbed his velvet hardness against Chris’ cheek. Thankfully he had listened to orders and shaved today. Karl loved the way his silky skin glided across Chris’ closely shaved face.  Karl rubbed his cock against Chris’ firm, full lips and Chris licked out at Karl’s cock. “Bad, Princess.” Karl slapped Chris’ cheek with his dick. “Bad, bad Princess.” He slapped him again.

Chris started to squirm as Karl continued to lightly slap his cock across Chris’ face. His hands couldn’t reach around the giant Kiwi sitting on his chest to get to his own weeping cock to provide it some relief. He canted his hips in the air hoping to come into contact with something solid. “Please.” He managed to groan.

“Please what, Chris?” Karl winked before he slid his erection across Chris’ eyes.

Chris gulped for breath as Karl continued to rub himself against his eyes.

“Wish your hair was longer so I could wrap it around my cock and jerk off.”

“Fuck, Karl.” Chris tried to jerk forward, but he could only go so far. “Need to-”

“Awww, you’re so cute when you’re needy. What do you need?”

“Fuck my mouth, Karl.”

“Pretty demanding, aren’t you?” Karl was rubbing his cock against Chris’ lips again. He could see the need in his eyes and the way Chris kept open those pretty lips, almost sticking his tongue out again.  “Have a taste.” Karl urged.

Chris felt his cock jerk again. He was so close to coming and Karl hadn’t even touched him yet. He licked out his tongue at the head of Karl’s cock. Licked at it like an ice cream cone. He moved his head to the side to get a different angle and heard Karl sigh in response.

“Love the feel of your tongue on my cock, Chris.” He smiled down into the most amazing eyes he had ever seen.

“More, need more.” Chris was pulling as far forward as he could go trying to get Karl’s cock into his mouth.

“So pretty, begging for my cock, Chris. You sure you want all of me? Gonna fuck you ‘til, I’m comin’ down your tight throat, Princess.”

Chris nodded, too focused on Karl’s voice to do much else.

“Open up for me.” Karl whispered and when Chris obeyed, slowly pushed his cock into Chris’ eager mouth. He loved the tiny mewling noises Chris was making, that was until his cock pushed at the back of his throat and he practically growled in response to being so full of Karl’s hot meat.  “Swallow.” Karl commanded.

Chris did his best to obey. The first time was always the hardest with that tiny moment of panic, afraid he wouldn’t be able to breathe if he swallowed Karl into his throat. He took a deep breath and swallowed Karl whole.

“Sweet fuckin’ mouth, Princess.” Karl muttered as his body took over and he started fucking himself into Chris’ throat.

Chris’ head was spinning. He loved when Karl did this, it made him feel out of control. He was so tired of always having to have himself together, that this was a welcome relief for him, but he was running out of air. He tapped his fingers against Karl’s hip.

Karl pulled out of Chris’ mouth, a trail of his drool keeping them connected. “So good, Chris. You’re mouth feels so fuckin’ good on my cock.”

Chris leaned forward to take Karl back into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the hard flesh as his lips continued to slide up and down Karl’s skin.

“Ready for more, Princess?”

Chris nodded, knowing what was coming next. Karl grabbed the headboard and rocked his hips forward, shoving his cock back into Chris’ mouth. Hearing Chris moan around him, he knew he was good to go.

Chris was ready for Karl to lose his fucking mind. His stomach twisted with nerves and anticipation waiting for the moment when Karl’s soft easy thrusts would turn primal and driven by instinct alone. It was going to be one hell of a ride.

Karl was enjoying the way his cock was sliding in and out of Chris’ mouth, but it wasn’t enough. He could never get enough of Chris and that feeling was terrifying and exhilarating all at once. His cock jumped in response and his control snapped. His fingers tightened on the headboard and he began to fuck Chris’ mouth with hard, fast strokes that kept bumping the back of Chris’ throat.

“Swallow.” He panted, continuing to fuck himself against Chris’ throat. “Fuckin’ swallow it all.”

Chris started working his throat, until Karl was lodged inside. He knew it wouldn’t take long and he was right. After only a few hard thrusts, Karl was shouting his name. Chris could feel his cock pulsing in his throat.

“Fuck, CHRISSSS!” Karl shouted as he felt his orgasm sweep up from his balls. When the last tremor passed through him, Karl sat back on his heels. Chris was a beautiful disaster. His hair was sticking up in places and matted down in others, his lips, chin and cheeks were covered in his own drool. Karl had never seen anything more gorgeous than a well fucked Chris Pine. He eased himself off Chris’ chest to lay beside him.

Chris rolled so he was lying on Karl’s heart. These stolen moments away from the prying eyes of the world were so precious to him. “Happy Birthday, baby.” Chris whispered to his heart.

“Love you so much.” Karl whispered back, into his hair.

Chris hummed with pleasure, “Me too.”

Karl pulled away and laughed when Chris squeaked and tried to pull him back.

“Where you going?”

“To get my cake.” Karl winked. “Better take your clothes off, you’re gonna be the plate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have to hand it to Karl Urban and his 11th hour Hail Mary pass to save the game. My original idea was dead in the water and Karl himself whispered this to me around 2am. I typed the idea into my phone and thankfully it was sitting in my head when I woke up at 5am! LOL
> 
> It never fails whenever I write Urbine its pure sex...what a curse!
> 
> The title and the beginning lines of this fic are based on Marliyn Monroe's infamous version of Happy Birthday sung to President Kennedy, with her singing "Happy Birthday, Mr. President..." I believe she was wasted! Poor Marilyn!
> 
> I need to send out special thank yous to my ladies, Corrie71, KCgirl and GoWashTheLights, none of this is possible without your love and support!
> 
> Boy whoever thought of writing Urbine fic for Karl's birthday is a genius!! LOL


End file.
